Augmented reality provides a view of the real or physical world with added computer-generated sensory inputs (e.g., visual, audible). In other words, computer-generated virtual effects augment or supplement the real-world view. For example, a mobile phone with a camera may capture a real-world scene (as an image or video) and display a composite of the captured scene with computer-generated objects. The virtual objects may be, for example, two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional objects, and it may be stationary or animated. The virtual objects may be configured to be conceptually positioned anywhere within the captured scene. For example, from the perspective of a viewer, a virtual object may be positioned behind or in front of an object in the scene (e.g., a tree, a person, etc.). When the virtual object appears in front of the object in the scene, the virtual object in effect covers a portion of that object. Thus, the covered portion may not be visible to the viewer. In certain circumstances, a user who created an image/video with augmented-reality effects may have intended for the covered portion of the underlying image/video to be concealed.
A social-networking system, which may include a social-networking website, may enable its users (such as persons or organizations) to interact with it and with each other through it. The social-networking system may, with input from a user, create and store in the social-networking system a user profile associated with the user. The user profile may include demographic information, communication-channel information, and information on personal interests of the user. The social-networking system may also, with input from a user, create and store a record of relationships of the user with other users of the social-networking system, as well as provide services (e.g., wall posts, photo-sharing, event organization, messaging, games, or advertisements) to facilitate social interaction between or among users.
The social-networking system may send over one or more networks content or messages related to its services to a mobile or other computing device of a user. A user may also install software applications on a mobile or other computing device of the user for accessing a user profile of the user and other data within the social-networking system. The social-networking system may generate a personalized set of content objects to display to a user, such as a newsfeed of aggregated stories of other users connected to the user. One user may also send images and videos to other users of the social-networking system, such as those who are directly or indirectly connected to the user.
A mobile computing device—such as a smartphone, tablet computer, or laptop computer—may include functionality for determining its location, direction, or orientation, such as a GPS receiver, compass, gyroscope, or accelerometer. Such a device may also include functionality for wireless communication, such as BLUETOOTH communication, near-field communication (NFC), or infrared (IR) communication or communication with a wireless local area networks (WLANs) or cellular-telephone network. Such a device may also include one or more cameras, scanners, touch screens, microphones, or speakers. Mobile computing devices may also execute software applications, such as games, web browsers, or social-networking applications. With social-networking applications, users may connect, communicate, and share information with other users in their social networks.